The Sulking Byun Baekhyun
by baketheyolk
Summary: Siapa yang bilang menenangkan kekasih yang tengah merajuk adalah perkara mudah? Chanyeol yang beberapa jam lagi akan terbang ke Moscow, justru harus menghadapi kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba merajuk. A Chanbaek's Story. YAOI. Chanbaek. CanonAU. RnR?:)


**The Sulking Byun Baekhyun**

 **Rated: M**

 **Cast & Pairing: EXO + siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanbaek? my fav parents:')**

 **This is CanonAu based on their so called 'date' in the morning.**

 **xXxXxXxX**

Siapa yang bilang menenangkan kekasih yang tengah merajuk adalah perkara yang mudah?

Chanyeol telah duduk di tepi ranjang kekasihnya yang bersurai kecokelatan itu sejak empat puluh delapan menit yang lalu. Namun orang yang disayang tetap menyuguhkan sebuah punggung tanpa berbelas kasihan padanya yang sudah mengerahkan segala bujuk rayu hanya untuknya. Chanyeol tak tahu bahwa realitanya kekasihnya itu sesekali melirik ke arah belakang, sekedar untuk memastikan apakah si _dumbo_ nya masih berada di sana. Dan Chanyeol tetap setia menanti emosi Baekhyun agar sedikit mereda.

"Baek, jangan merajuk lagi, ya?," Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh pundak kekasihnya yang bernama Baekhyun, "kau mau ku belikan apa di sana, huh? Katakan saja, nanti pasti aku bawa untukmu."

Baekhyun tetap tak bergeming dari posisinya. Sesungguhnya ia sedikit tergiur dengan penawaran kekasih jangkungnya. Baekhyun tahu jika Chanyeol tidak pernah berbohong dan ingkar janji padanya jika itu adalah urusan cenderamata dan oleh-oleh. Entahlah, tapi kekasihnya yang satu itu selalu menyempatkan diri membeli bingkisan untuknya walaupun ia sedang pergi ke luar negeri dalam rangka memenuhi pekerjaan. Rasa tersanjung akan kenyataan ini diam-diam merayapi hatinya dan menghangatkan jiwanya. Sebab itu artinya Chanyeol sungguh mencintainya. Chanyeolnya Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak butuh!" Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol yang ada di bahunya dengan mengguncangkan tubuhnya berulang kali. Egonya yang setinggi langit pun menang. Berhasil mengalahkan kegoyahan hatinya karena diiming-imingi hadiah dari negara yang memiliki wilayah terbesar di dunia. Tidak, ia tidak akan semudah itu untuk mampu luruh hanya karena dijanjikan cenderamata.

Chanyeol meringis mendapati respon seperti itu. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan kiri, lalu menutup mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan desahan nafas yang kasar. Baekhyun yang merajuk ketika beberapa jam lagi jadwal keberangkatan penerbangannya ialah hal terburuk. Kekasihnya tersebut bisa sangat kekanakan melebihi seorang anak balita apabila ada yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Akan sulit baginya untuk kembali rujuk dengan kekasihnya yang sedang merajuk karena hal yang bisa dibilang sepele.

Chanyeol ingin menemani sahabatnya Kasper ke Rusia. Lebih tepatnya, ia diajak untuk pergi ke sana. Sahabatnya yang merupakan mesin penari itu mendapatkan undangan untuk menghadiri sebuah _workshop_ di Moscow untuk memperdalam tariannya. Tiketnya tersedia tiga. Kalau itu Chanyeol yang menerima tiketnya, pasti orang pertama yang akan ia berikan kertas spesial tersebut adalah kekasihnya. Tapi ini kan milik Kasper. Jadi ia tidak punya hak untuk menentukan sahabatnya ingin pergi dengan siapa.

"Baekhyun, jangan seperti ini terus," ia menyusul Baekhyun untuk berbaring di ranjang yang seharusnya hanya bisa ditempati oleh satu orang pria dewasa, "aku kan sudah meminta maaf padamu. Maaf, ya?"

Lengan kekarnya yang sempurna Chanyeol taruh di pinggang kekasihnya. Satu tangan ia gunakan untuk menjadi bantalan kepala, sementara tangan yang lain ia pakai untuk memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang. Hidungnya ia usakkan di tengkuk leher Baekhyun yang menguarkan wangi parfum favorit dirinya. Aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang alami pun terendus oleh indera penciuman Chanyeol meskipun hanya samar.

Chanyeol kira ketika kekasihnya akhirnya membalikkan badan untuk menghadapnya, ia akan mendapatkan sebuah pelukan hangat dan pernyataan bahwa ia telah dimaafkan. Kenyataan memang lebih kejam dibanding angan, sebab Baekhyun justru mendorong Chanyeol dari kasurnya yang empuk. Alhasil, bokong Chanyeol harus mendarat pada lantai marmer kamar kekasihnya.

Saat Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, Chanyeol tak sempat mendesis kesakitan. Tangannya mencoba menggapai mata kaki Baekhyun guna mencegah kepergian pemuda yang lebih mungil. Tapi Baekhyun bertingkah brutal. Cengkraman pada kakinya ia lepaskan dalam satu hentakan kuat. Kemudian ia lanjut melenggang keluar kamar tanpa mempedulikan tendangannya yang mengenai dagu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeram frustasi. Harus bagaimana lagi membujuk Baekhyun agar berhenti mengabaikannya seperti saat ini?

 **xXxXxXx**

Sebenarnya akar permasalahannya yaitu akibat Chanyeol yang lupa memberitahu Baekhyun kalau ia akan pergi bersama Kasper esok pagi. Baekhyun memiliki rencana untuk nonton film bersama hingga pagi menjelang bersama Chanyeol. Di akhir pekan, ia ingin kencan dengan Chanyeol di dapur _dorm._ Sudah cukup lama mereka tidak memasak bersama, walau pada akhirnya Chanyeol yang mengambil alih kuasa dapur secara penuh. Jadwal pribadi mereka yang berbeda, membuat sepasang insan yang saling mencintai itu memiliki waktu berkualitas yang terbatas untuk dihabiskan hanya berdua. Kemudian ketika ia mengintip aktifitas Chanyeol dari balik pintu, Baekhyun memergoki kekasihnya itu yang tengah merapikan beberapa setel pakaian ke dalam koper besar yang sudah menganga lebar.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana?" adalah pertanyaan refleks yang keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun begitu melihat kekasihnya sedang beres-beres. Tumpukan baju di koper meyakinkan Baekhyun jika Chanyeol akan pergi dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama. Tungkai kaki Baekhyun yang pendek ia langkahkan ke kamar Chanyeol yang sepi. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sepertinya lagi kencan di suatu tempat rahasia di Seoul.

"Ke Moscow."

"Dengan siapa? Untuk berapa hari?" Baekhyun mengajukan pertanyaan tersebut dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Kasper memintaku untuk menemaninya ke sana menghadiri _dance_ _workshop_. Ku rasa paling lama seminggu." Resleting kopernya Chanyeol benahi usai pakaian yang diinginkan telah terlipat di dalamnya. Ia beralih ke koper yang lebih kecil untuk menaruh barang keperluannya yang lain.

Baekhyun agak kesal karena Chanyeol tidak menatapnya saat berbicara, "Ia mengajakmu tapi tidak memintaku untuk ikut juga?"

"Kau kan ada jadwal _training_ di gym untuk beberapa pekan ke depan, sayang. Kasper tidak ingin mengganggu jadwal yang sudah kau buat susah payah."

Baekhyun merengut. Ia pun bangkit dari tempat tidur Chanyeol menuju kamarnya sendiri seraya bersungut-sungut. Ia menoleh ke belakang, berharap menemukan kekasihnya untuk mengejar ia yang mulai merajuk karenanya.

Nihil.

Chanyeol tidak ada di sana dan ia hanya menjumpai angin buatan yang berhembus dari pendingin ruangan di ruang tengah.

Dengan kaki yang ia hentak-hentakkan amat keras di lantai, ia berjalan ke bilik kamarnya dengan perasaan kecewa dan juga jengkel. Pintu kamarnya ia banting, bermaksud agar kekasihnya yang berada di sisi lain rumah mereka dapat mendengar.

Chanyeol tidak tersadar bahwa kekasihnya yang menggemaskan itu tengah dilanda kekesalan hasil imbas ketidakpekaan dirinya terhadap gelagat Baekhyun. Akan tetapi ia akhirnya mengetahui kala anggota EXO sedang makan malam bersama di ruang makan. Biasanya kekasihnya akan mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sampingnya dan mengusir siapapun yang hendak menaruh bokong di sebelah Chanyeol. Namun ia hanya mendapati tatapan dengan sirat tak tertebak yang dipancarkan oleh manik _hazel_ Baekhyun yang indah. Ia duduk sangat jauh dari posisi Chanyeol.

" _Hyung_ , aku titip matryoshka ya? Aku ingin memajangnya di kamar." Ucap anggota termuda di grup yang duduk di samping kursinya. Sedangkan Baekhyun duduk bersama Junmyeon di seberang.

Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun yang mengaduk-aduk nasi dengan sendoknya. Nampaknya kekasihnya itu urung untuk menyuapkan butiran padi masak ke dalam mulutnya.

Dalam benaknya sedang terjadi kecamuk hebat. Ia memikirkan apa yang menjadi penyebab Baekhyun yang mengacuhkannya sepanjang makan malam. _File-file_ yang tersusun di rak _hipocampus_ nya ia gali kembali. Memutar otak dengan sebisa mungkin, mencari alasan mengapa kekasihnya terus memberikan pandangan dingin ke arahnya. Ia tahu bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan.

Sehun mendengus saat Chanyeol tak kunjung menanggapinya dan hanya berfokus pada _hyung_ nya yang satu lagi. Sejujurnya ia merasakan aura hitam yang terpendar dari diri Baekhyun ketika ia berjalan untuk makan bersama di depan kamar tadi. Bibirnya yang mengerucut menandakan bahwa suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Sehun yang hendak menyampirkan lengannya di pundak Baekhyun jadi mundur teratur. Ia tidak ingin mati di usia muda karena mengusik singa jantan baru lahir yang tengah merajuk.

Rekan setimnya satu persatu meninggalkan meja makan dan menyisakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di sana. Chanyeol beranjak dari kursinya dan perlahan mendekati Baekhyun. Tapi tiap Chanyeol berpindah ke satu bangku untuk menghampiri, Baekhyun juga mengambil satu bangku untuk menghindari.

Chanyeol mengalah dan tetap di tempat duduknya. Bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Baekhyun tidak akan menemui ujungnya sebab kekasihnya itu punya cadangan energi yang lebih banyak darinya. Ia bertanya, "Baek, aku salah apa?"

Baekhyun menunduk agar tak menjumpai tatapan penuh selidik Chanyeol, "Tanyakan saja pada Kasper!"'

Kemudian ia meninggalkan Chanyeol yang duduk terpaku. Ia pun akhirnya tahu bahwa semua ini gara-gara undangannya Kasper. Bukan Kasper yang ia salahkan tapi kecerobohannya yang lupa untuk memberitahu kekasihnya tentang perjalanan itu.

 _Well, shit._

 **xXxXxXx**

Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur. Otak dan hatinya masih bergejolak karena Baekhyun yang tetap memberikannya punggung ketika ia mendekat. Harusnya mereka sudah memeluk tubuh masing-masing hingga kantuk bergelayut pada kesadaran mereka. Tapi ia menelan pil pahit realita yang memaksanya untuk tidur sendiri di kamar. Sementara Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah bergelung di bawah selimut tebal sejak tiga jam belakangan. Mereka sudah terlelap dalam alam bawah sadar di tempat tidur sebelah Chanyeol.

Dasar pasangan tidak punya perasaan!

Tidak tahukah kalian bahwa ada seonggok manusia tampan yang tengah berbaring sendirian dan merindukan kehangatan kekasihnya juga di ranjang seberang?

Chanyeol kembali keluar dari kamarnya dengan mengendap-endap. Ia dihadapkan dengan pintu putih yang di daunnya menggantung sebuah hiasan yang imut seperti pemiliknya. _Baekkie_ 's merupakan stiker yang ditempel di pintu, bersebelahan dengan gantungan abjad C berwarna merah menyala. Jika digabungkan maka akan menjadi _Baekki'_ s C. Daun pintu tersebut seolah mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah milik seseorang yang berinisial C.

Perlu diketahui bahwa C itu untuk Chanyeol. Bukan untuk Chen. Lagi pula nama asli teman segrupnya _kan_ Jongdae.

"Baek, kau sudah tidur?" Suara Chanyeol ia ciptakan selembut sutera. Ia tidak ingin semakin memperkeruh suasana.

Tidak ada jawaban dari kekasihnya.

"Baek, aku minta maaf, sayang. Lain kesempatan aku pasti akan mengajakmu pergi bersamaku." Lanjut Chanyeol. Ia masih pantang menyerah.

Namun orang yang dinanti tidak merespon juga.

Chanyeol bertanya lagi untuk meminta izin, "Baek, boleh aku masuk? Karena aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa kau di pelukanku."

Baekhyun tentu belum tidur. Ia masih mengutuki Chanyeol yang selalu pergi bersama Kasper tanpa ia ikut menyertai. Bahkan Chanyeol pernah menjanjikan untuk liburan bersama sudah sejak lama. Ia bilang kalau ia ingin mengajak Baekhyun bermain ski di Jepang yang punya arena ski lebih mumpuni. Tapi realisasinya, kekasihnya itu malah ditemani sahabatnya sesama rambut koma.

Lalu sekarang, sebagai gantinya Kasper mengundang Chanyeol untuk pergi ke Moscow bersamanya dan _hyung_. Ia bahkan tidak menawarkan pada Baekhyun apa ia ingin ikut. Padahal kalau Kasper mengajaknya, ia pasti akan mengosongkan jadwal dan membatalkan pertemuan dengan pelatihnya agar ditunda jadi minggu depan. Baekhyun akan mengusahakan sekuat tenaga supaya bisa ikut mereka ke Rusia.

Baekhyun rasanya ingin menjerit di depan wajah Kasper. Mengatakan bahwa ia juga sahabatnya selain Chanyeol. Terus mengapa saat ini ia dan Chanyeol seakan mengucilkannya dari lingkaran pertemanan yang telah terjalin?

Baekhyun juga ingin berteriak pada Kasper. Hey, pacarnya Chanyeol itu Baekhyun! Yang menyandang gelar menjadi kekasih rupawan dari artis kelas internasional itu bernama Byun Baekhyun! Bukan Kasper atau orang lain… Lantas kenapa Kasper yang jauh lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol dibandingkan dirinya?

Baekhyun membukakan pintu kamar dan melihat Chanyeol dengan pakaian tidurnya yang kusut. Ia mempersilakan kekasihnya untuk masuk. Toh sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi mereka untuk tidur bersama meski keduanya sedang marah.

Ia hendak kembali berbaring saat dua lengan kokoh melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Hidungnya ia benamkan pada puncak kepala Baekhyun. Menghirup banyak-banyak wewangian stroberi dari shampoo yang dipakai kekasihnya. Bibirnya tak tahu kosakata berhenti untuk menghujani helaian surai Baekhyun dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil.

"Jangan bicara apapun padaku, Chanyeol. Aku masih marah." Tungkas Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya memainkan ujung hidungnya di mahkota kehormatan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan pelukannya kian ia eratkan. Begini sudah cukup untuk menghantarkannya ke gerbang dunia mimpi. Mereka berjalan dengan kesulitan ke ranjang karena Chanyeol tak sedetikpun melepaskan dekapannya dari Baekhyun. Kemudian ia membaringkan tubuhnya yang jangkung dengan Baekhyun yang masih berada di rengkuhannya. Posisinya ia bawa menyamping sebelum mengucap kata yang akan menutup malam mereka.

"Selamat malam, sayang," Chanyeol mengecup perpotongan leher Baekhyun yang biasa ia sesap, "jangan lupa mimpikan aku, ya."

 **xXxXxXxX**

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol menggoyangkan bahu kekasihnya pelan, "bangun, sayang."

Baekhyun si tukang tidur akhirnya menggeliatkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Tangannya ia pakai untuk mengusap-usap kelopak matanya yang terasa masih sangat berat. Ia melirik Chanyeol yang telah berpakaian lengkap serba hitam melalui irisnya yang buram. Lalu ia mengalihkan atensinya untuk memindai jam dinding yang dihalangi oleh kekasihnya. Jarum kecil menunjukkan angka empat, sedangkan yang lebih panjang ada di angka tujuh.

Demi Tuhan. Baekhyun hanya mendapat empat jam untuk tidurnya yang nyenyak. Sekarang apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya itu hingga mengusik waktu istirahatnya yang kurang berkualitas, ia tak tahu.

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sambil duduk bersandar di _headboard_. Untuk apa kekasihnya yang tak kenal waktu tidur itu membangunkannya di pagi hari yang bahkan mentari pun belum siap menyinari bumi ini?

"Kau sudah mau berangkat?" Suara Baekhyun serak, khas orang yang baru saja bangun tidur. Chanyeol kembali duduk di samping Baekhyun untuk mencuri satu kecupan di bibir tipis kekasihnya yang manis. _Morning kiss_ guna mengawali hari.

Chanyeol tak memikirkan kemungkinan kalau dalam mulut Baekhyun dihuni oleh ribuan kuman karena belum menyikat gigi. Ia tak peduli. Yang utama itu adalah bibir Baekhyunnya yang tersayang. Semacam men _charge_ baterainya yang kosong agar siap melewati hari yang panjang.

Chanyeol menggeleng atas pertanyaan Baekhyun, "Ayo kita kencan!"

Baekhyun berdecih. Jika Chanyeol mengharapkan Baekhyun untuk lupa dari rajukannya semalam, ia salah sangka. Sebab Baekhyun masih amat mengingatnya.

"Di pagi buta seperti ini?" Chanyeol mengangguk antusias. Cengirannya yang sangat lebar terpatri di parasnya yang rupawan. "Apa otakmu terbentur sesuatu, Chanyeol? Atau ini efek samping karena kau terjatuh dari ranjangku semalam?"

Chanyeol terkekeh dibuatnya, "Cepatl bergegas. Aku akan menunggumu di ruang tengah ya, Baek."

"Aku tidak mau." Tandas Baekhyun secepat kilat.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya seraya memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan memelas. Oh, ayolah. Mereka sudah marahan lebih dari dua belas jam dan Chanyeol telah jemu dengan situasi semacam ini. Maka dari itu ia yang tiba-tiba terbangun pada pukul tiga dini hari memiliki ide untuk mengajak kekasihnya kencan. Hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maaf dan menebus kesalahan yang ia perbuat.

"Masih ingat boneka _sleepy eeve_? Ayo kita dapatkan benda itu untukmu."

"Sudah tidak menarik lagi."

Bohong. Baekhyun berbohong dan ia tengah mati-matian untuk menyembunyikan hasratnya untuk tidak mengiyakan ajakan kencan Chanyeol ketika nama boneka incarannya disebut-sebut. Ia sudah menginginkan boneka itu dari berbulan-bulan yang lalu ketika mesin capit tersebut pertama kali dioperasikan di sebuah _arcade_ dekat asrama mereka. Sayangnya baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, keduanya belum memiliki waktu luang untuk mendapatkan boneka imut itu.

"Tambahan sarapan pagi di restoran cepat saji kesukaanmu? Aku yang akan bayar apapun pesananmu, Baek."

Baekhyun melemparkan bantalnya ke kepala Chanyeol, "Aku sedang diet, Park! Jangan menjejaliku dengan makanan penuh kadar gula dan lemak itu!"

Chanyeol sudah kehabisan akal dan kini ia tidak tahu lagi. Ia jengah dan lelah. Raut mukanya ia tekuk dan tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu. Dengan suara yang mulai terdengar acuh, ia berkata, "Jujur aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu karena aku terlambat memberitahumu tentang keberangkatanku dan aku mau menebusnya lewat kencan ini," kakinya ia tapaki di lantai kamar yang dingin dan Baekhyun mengekori pergerakan kekasihnya itu dengan matanya, "tapi kalau kau tetap tidak mau, ya sudah."

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya yang sipit. Bukan seperti ini yang ia impikan. Bukan Chanyeol yang menyerah untuk membujuknya agar menyetujui rencana kencannya di pagi hari. Baekhyun bersedia kencan walau di pagi buta seperti ini. Asalkan ia bersama Chanyeol. Tangannya ia bawa ke udara, ingin meraih Chanyeol yang sudah menjauh.

Sebelum Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun, ia menambahkan, "Baiklah, sampai jumpa beberapa hari lagi, Baekhyun."

 **xXxXxXx**

"Chanyeol, ayo kencan?"

Baekhyun mempersiapkan dirinya hanya dalam waktu dua puluh menit. Memakai _sweater_ abu-abu yang hangat dan celana berwarna hitam untuk perpaduannya, ia rasa penampilannya tidak terlalu buruk untuk kencan yang jarang terjadi ini. Topi hitam pemberian Chanyeol yang menutupi rambut cokelatnya menjadi pelengkap dari gaya berpakaiannya.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan kamar yang dihuni oleh Chanyeol, Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak mengetuk daunnya yang bercat hitam. Ia justru memainkan ujung tepi _sweater_ nya guna menahan rasa gugup. Menunggu salah satu pemilik kamar membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Kenapa kau rapi sekali? Mau pergi?"

Itu Chanyeol. Ia membuka pintunya, berhadapan dengan kekasihnya yang kekanakan dan bertanya dengan intonasi yang tersirat kesinisan yang mengiris ulu hati Baekhyun. Baekhyun menunduk, tidak punya nyali untuk menatap mata Chanyeol yang pasti sama tajamnya dengan perkataan yang ia lontarkan.

"A-ayo kencan."

Selama mereka merajut kasih, Baekhyun ialah pihak yang kerap kali merajuk pada hal-hal kecil. Untung Chanyeol punya stok persediaan kesabaran yang menumpuk untuk menghadapi sifat Baekhyun yang satu itu. Membujuk kekasih yang sedang merajuk adalah keahliannya yang tak pernah disorot oleh media dan ia tidak berniat untuk mengumbarnya ke publik. Berbading terbalik, Chanyeol jarang sekali mengabaikan Baekhyun dalam waktu yang lama. Kesal tentu pernah menghinggapi hatinya ketika Baekhyun sudah keterlaluan. Namun ia tak pernah terlarut dalam kekesalan itu dan kembali bersikap seperti sedia kala. Chanyeol sungguh mencintai Baekhyun dengan segala sifatnya manja dan kekanakan.

Chanyeol mati-matian menahan senyumnya untuk tidak merekah di wajah. Ia perlu memberi kekasihnya satu pelajaran jika merajuk berlebihan itu tidak baik, "Aku sudah tidak berminat."

Rasanya Baekhyun semakin mengecil dengan tubuh Chanyeol yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada dan pandangannya ia tundukkan agar bertemu manik Baekhyun. Disertai dengan binar mata menusuk setajam pisau yang biasa dipakai Kyungsoo untuk memasak, ia merasakan dirinya menciut jadi kecil dan berubah menjadi komplotan orang kerdil.

Chanyeol tidak adil. Memanfaatkan kelebihan tingginya untuk membuat dirinya tersudutkan itu sungguh permainan yang tidak adil. Mengapa? Karena Baekhyun sudah pasti kalah dalam hal tinggi badan.

"Ta-tapi aku ingin _sleepy eeve_ …"

Oho. Lihatlah sekarang. Padahal Baekhyun yang mengatakan sekian menit yang lalu bahwa ia tak membutuhkan salah satu boneka dari karakter kartun pokemon itu. Akan tetapi, Baekhyun yang saat ini, justru memohon dengan sangat pada Chanyeol agar dituruti keinginannya.

Baekhyun benar-benar menggemaskan dan Chanyeol tidak tahan. Ia menutupi bibir tebalnya dengan punggung tangan agar Baekhyun tak mampu melihat seringai licik yang mulai bermekaran di wajah tampannya.

"Capitlah sendiri jika begitu. Kau tahu kan cara mainnya?"

Chanyeol ingin masuk lagi ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian. Tapi satu tangan mencegahnya untuk tidak berbuat demikian. Air matanya sudah menggenang di pelupuk dan siap untuk terjun kapan saja ke pipinya yang mulus. Baekhyun tidak suka Chanyeolnya marah. Ia tak pernah bisa merayu Chanyeol yang sedang merajuk. Sebab ia tidak punya ilmu membujuk seperti yang Chanyeol kuasai.

"Yeol, jangan marah. Aku minta maaf."

Satu tetes air jatuh ke punggung tangan Chanyeol yang menjadi tawanan Baekhyun agar tidak pergi. Sontak ia menarik kekasihnya ke dalam pelukan dan mendekapnya penuh kasih. Isak kecil Baekhyun berubah menjadi derai air mata yang deras dalam waktu yang singkat.

Duh, kenapa Baekhyun sesensitif ini di pagi hari?

"Berhentilah menangis, sayang," ia mengusap punggung Baekhyun pelan. Menenangkan kekasihnya yang mendadak semakin sesenggukan, "aku akan ambil topi dulu sebentar. Tunggu di sini, oke?"

 **xXxXxXx**

"Mau pegangan tangan?" Tawar Chanyeol sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

Yang ditawarkan membalas dengan, "Kita kan tidak sedang menyeberang, Yeol?"

Ide kencan di pagi buta yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol adalah saling menautkan jari-jari, mengisi tiap celah kosong pada telapak masing-masing, menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul dengan berjalan kaki, tanpa takut ada yang mengenali bahwa mereka merupakan penyanyi dan rapper dari _boyband_ terkenal. Dan bukan jalan berdampingan dengan jarak satu meter yang membatasi diri mereka dari satu sama lain. Seolah mereka berdua sekedar teman biasa yang habis pulang dari bar dan tengah mabuk akibat pengaruh alkohol.

Chanyeol tidak segan menggenggam tangan kanan Baekhyun yang terkulai di sisi dan memasukannya ke dalam kantung jaket hitam yang ia kenakan. Begini lebih baik.

Baekhyun ingin mengambil kembali tangannya yang disita oleh Chanyeol. Mereka sedang tidak memakai masker untuk menyamarkan rupa yang tentu telah dikenal siapa saja di Korea. Salahkan Chanyeol yang menolak usulnya untuk menggunakan benda itu dan mengatakan bahwa di pagi buta, penglihatan orang tidak sebagus kala matahari bertugas memancarkan sinarnya.

Ketika Chanyeol hendak mendaratkan ciuman di punggung tangan Baekhyun yang ia genggam, sebuah dehaman yang berasal dari belakang mengejutkan mereka. Sepasang kekasih tersebut pun baru tersadar kalau kencan mereka harus dikawal oleh seorang _bodyguard_ untuk menghindari kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan. Itu perintah Junmyeon yang kebetulan bertemu dengan mereka yang baru melangkahkan kaki keluar dari pintu asrama.

Chanyeol mendengus sebal pada orang itu dan mempercepat langkahnya agar sampai ke tempat tujuan. Ia melupakan fakta bahwa tungkai kaki kekasihnya tidak sepanjang miliknya dan mengakibatkan Baekhyun setengah berlari saat Chanyeol tidak melepaskan genggamannya.

Chanyeol hanya punya waktu seratus dua belas menit sebelum Kasper menjemputnya untuk berangkat ke bandar udara pada jam delapan nanti.

 **xXxXxXx**

Chanyeol nyaris meninju mesin pencapit boneka kala kekesalannya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Uang senilai seratus lima puluh ribu won telah ia tukarkan ke dalam bentuk koin untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mesin. Chanyeol sudah berusaha. Serius mencoba guna mendapatkan boneka yang diinginkan kekasihnya, sang _sleepy eeve_ di sudut boks itu. Tapi ia berulang kali gagal sebab tiap _eeve_ sudah berhasil ia capit, boneka itu kemudian terjatuh lagi ketika Chanyeol menggerakkan lengan robot capitannya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun yang berdiri di sisinya hanya mampu tertawa dan mengabadikan tingkah kekasihnya yang marah hanya karena mainan di mesin tersebut. Kekecewaan tak pernah terbersit untuk mencokol di hatinya meskipun boneka yang begitu ia idamkan tak sukses didapatkan.

Dari itu semua, yang terpenting adalah kenangan yang dihasilkan, bukan?

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Baekhyun, "Aku belikan di gerai resminya nanti, ya? Koinku sudah habis, Baek."

Chanyeol seratus persen yakin kalau harga boneka di toko akan jauh lebih murah ketimbang mengambilnya di boks sialan itu. Peruntungannya hari ini sedang memburuk nampaknya.

Suara _shutter_ kamera terdengar sayup-sayup dari tempat mereka berdiri. Sudah tidak mengherankan lagi jika mereka pasti diikuti. Entah oleh penggemar atau paparazzi yang tengah mengais rezeki. Mereka tidak menggubrisnya karena terlalu sibuk akan eksistensi masing-masing.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng kecil, "Tidak perlu. Lagi juga aku sudah mendapatkan sesuatu yang jauh lebih berharga dari _eeve_."

Sudut-sudut bibir Baekhyun yang melengkung ke atas, menghasilkan senyuman termanis melebihi pemanis apapun di dunia ini. Chanyeol bersyukur sebab ia mampu memiliki orang menakjubkan di hadapannya itu.

Chanyeol mengulum senyum, tahu kalau Baekhyunnya akan mengeluarkan bualan-bualan receh yang bisa membumbungkan hatinya setinggi angkasa, "Apa itu?"

Ia menyodorkan ponsel pintarnya ke Chanyeol dan kekasihnya itu mendelikkan matanya yang lebar, "Wajahmu yang kesal karena kalah bermain dengan capitan."

Baekhyun mengambil ancang-ancang dan melanjutkan, "Omong-omong, ini akan ku jadikan _wallpaper_ untuk seminggu ke depan."

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya meledek Chanyeol dan kemudian ia berlari keluar arena agar tidak dikejar oleh kekasihnya.

Baekhyun, kau salah duga apabila kau menerka akan menang melawan kekasihmu yang jangkung dalam balap lari. Perlukah ku ingatkan kembali bahwa Chanyeol punya langkah kaki yang lebih besar darimu?

 **xXxXxXx**

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun untuk makan di restoran cepat saji sesuai dengan rencana awalnya. Ia tengah mengoleskan mentega ke atas kue panekuk panas yang baru saja dibuat. Bongkahan balok kecil mentega itu meleleh akibat radiasi uap panas dari empat tumpuk panekuk yang berbaring di piring. Kemudian ia menuangkan sirup mapel dan melapisi panekuk yang sudah dilumuri dengan mentega tadi.

Baekhyun yang duduk di depan Chanyeol hanya memandangi kekasihnya yang memotong kue bundar pipih itu dengan penuh semangat yang membara. Gerakan pisau dan garpunya sangat sinkron. Ia sendiri sekedar memesan susu cokelat panas untuk menemani Chanyeol yang sedang mengisi perutnya sebelum penerbangan yang akan memakan waktu berjam-jam di pesawat sebelum mencapai destinasi yang dituju.

Baekhyun tidak ingin dietnya sia-sia karena memakan kudapan yang banyak mengandung gula itu. Pola makannya Baekhyun pun sudah diatur sedemikian rupa oleh instruktur olahraganya agar _work out_ yang ia lakukan membuahkan hasil.

"Kau mau?"

Chanyeol menyuguhkan irisan dari panekuk itu ke mulut Baekhyun. Ia menyambutnya dalam sekali gigit dan menahan garpu Chanyeol sedikit lebih lama di mulutnya. Tentu saja ia tergoda. Ditambah aroma lezat dari sirup mapel yang menyeruak memenuhi hidungnya, dengan senang hati ia akan mengunyah kue tersebut.

Mereka menikmati hidangan yang disajikan dalam diam. Bukan keheningan yang canggung, sebab ini lebih seperti menghargai waktu kebersamaan dari kekasih yang dicintai. Walau Chanyeol larut dalam panekuknya yang manis, ia tetap tak mengalihkan tatapannya barang sepersekian detik dari wajah Baekhyun. Seolah jika matanya bergulir sejenak saja, kekasihnya itu akan lenyap bersama udara pagi yang segar.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun yang sedang mengigiti sedotan susu cokelatnya juga tidak mampu mengedarkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. Ia tidak butuh pemandangan yang indah sebab orang yang ada di depannya merupakan mahakarya Tuhan yang paling menakjubkan yang pernah diciptakanNya untuk Baekhyun.

 **xXxXxXx**

Desahan penuh kenikmatan sukses meloloskan diri dari bibir Baekhyun kala Chanyeol memberikan penyerangannya bertubi-tubi pada tubuhnya. Bibir Chanyeol menyesap kulit di sekitar dada Baekhyun dan meninggalkan ruam kemerahan yang pasti akan berubah menjadi ungu esok hari. Sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memelintir puting kekasihnya yang sudah berdiri tegak, seakan ia menantang untuk dimainkan.

Chanyeol tak memikir dua kali ketika mereka berdua telah sampai di asrama. Chanyeol tiba-tiba menubrukkan bibir miliknya pada bibir Baekhyun yang tipis dan punya rasa manis itu. Ia telah menekan gairahnya yang bangkit saat memperhatikan kekasihnya yang –nampaknya- dengan sengaja menjilati tepian mulutnya untuk membersihkan diri dari jejak susu yang ia minum.

"Yeolhh… kamar kuuh."

Chanyeol langsung mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun yang lebih kecil untuk ia gendong layaknya koala dengan induknya. Baekhyun dengan sigap mengaitkan dua kakinya pada pinggang Chanyeol untuk memudahkan kekasihnya berjalan. Sesekali ia menggesekkan ereksinya yang perlahan mulai hidup dari balik celana hitam yang ia kenakan.

Sesungguhnya Chanyeol ingin melakukannya di ruang tengah. Toh penghuni asrama yang lain masih belum bangun dari tempat peraduannya. Namun Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya begitu keras, menentang ide konyol kekasihnya yang terkadang tak tahu apa itu rasionalitas. Ia tidak ingin seketika menjadi _layu_ kalau kebetulan Junmyeon, Jongdae atau Kyungsoo yang kerap bangun pagi dan melihat adegan erotis mereka sebagai hal yang pertama dilihat usai bangun tidur. Baekhyun bukan peminat eksibisionis yang senang mempertontonkan kehidupan seksnya di muka umum. Yang boleh melihat tubuh Chanyeol secara utuh hanya ia seorang. Memang terdengar posesif, tapi itulah Baekhyun. Baekhyunnya Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kian menggencarkan hisapannya di area tubuh Baekhyun yang lain saat mereka sudah berbaring di kamar. Ia ingin menyisakan tanda kepemilikan di kulit eksotis kekasihnya karena beberapa hari ke depan, ia tak akan dapat menjamah tubuh tersebut.

Baekhyun melenguh ketika Chanyeol membuka resleting dan kancing celana panjangnya. Jarinya yang besar menyentuh kejantanannya yang mengeras di bawah sana. Ia melepas mulutnya yang menempel di tubuh bagian atas untuk menarik paksa celana pengganggu itu dan melemparkannya sembarang di lantai.

Chanyeol kembali tenggelam dalam nikmat yang Baekhyun sediakan dari tubuhnya. Ia kini memusatkan perhatiannya pada gundukan menggemaskan kekasihnya yang _manly_ –Baekhyun tidak suka dipanggil cantik- yang masih terbungkus oleh kain segitiga berwarna abu-abu. Lalu dengan sekali tarik, benda mungil tersebut menyembul dari tempat asalnya.

Baekhyun menggeliat pasrah di bawah kendali Chanyeol. Ia menyerahkan dirinya untuk digagahi kekasih jangkungnya yang tengah mengulum batang kemaluannya dengan sangat lahap. Rasa geli yang bercampur dengan nikmat mulai menjalari tubuh dan mematikan fungsi saraf Baekhyun untuk sesaat.

Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya amat panas dan kegerahan. Padahal pendingin ruangan tidak ia padamkan saat ia pergi tadi. Kemudian saat ia hendak menanggalkan _sweater_ abu-abu dan kaos yang ia pakai, namun nyatanya dua helai pakaian itu telah ditanggalkan oleh kekasihnya entah sejak kapan.

Chanyeol meraup bibir Baekhyun saat ia puas menjahili _adik_ kebanggaan kekasihnya. Ia membawa tangan Baekhyun untuk memijit miliknya yang sudah sekeras batu di balik celananya. Chanyeol masih berpakaian lengkap selain topi yang telah ia buang ketika mereka tiba di ruang tengah. Chanyeol mengeluarkan erangan dengan suara baritonnya yang berat nan rendah itu dan sukses mengundang lenguhan panjang dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol sungguh menggairahkan dan libidonya memohon agar lekas dilepaskan.

Baekhyun giat melakukan pijatan dan remasan yang diinginkan Chanyeol. Lalu ia meminta pacarnya yang tampan untuk melepas seluruh pakaiannya juga. Chanyeol patuh dan membebaskan diri dari kain-kain yang menempel di tubuhnya sebelum ini. Keperkasaannya menjulang tinggi melawan gravitasi dan membuat Baekhyun yang melihatnya meneguk saliva dengan kesulitan.

Sudah jelas bahwa percintaan yang akan diadakan beberapa saat lagi bukanlah yang pertama bagi keduanya. Tetapi Baekhyun masih tetap dibuat terpana oleh ukuran _benda kesayangan_ yang dimiliki kekasihnya, Chanyeol. Ia membayangkan bagaimana bisa _pusaka_ itu memasukinya tiap minggu tanpa merobek lubangnya menjadi lingkaran yang melebar.

Saat Chanyeol kembali mengungkung Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan yang menumpu bobot tubuhnya, ia mengungkapkan, "Aku mencintaimu, Baek. Teramat sangat."

Baekhyun mengaku kalah. Chanyeol yang selalu mengawali percintaan mereka dengan mengucap tiga kata sakral itu adalah kelemahan terbesar Baekhyun. Karena dapat dipastikan kalau ia akan tunduk pada apapun yang kekasihnya ingin agar ia lakukan. Chanyeol benar-benar curang.

Baekhyun mengusap lembut rahang Chanyeol yang tegas dengan ibu jarinya dan memberi ciuman di sana, "Aku tidak."

Chanyeol melotot dan menmproduksi kikikan kecil dari kekasihnya, "Apa maksudmu kau tidak?"

"Maksudku, aku tidak bisa berhenti mencinta–"

Chanyeol membungkam bibir Baekhyun lagi. Kali ini disertai tangannya yang mencari pelumas di nakas samping ranjang agar mereka dapat memulai ke acara inti. Ia tidak mengerti dari mana kekasihnya belajar gombalan-gombalan macam itu. Mungkin ia akan bertanya padanya nanti.

Tangan Baekhyun ia kalungkan pada leher jenjang Chanyeol. Jemarinya tak tinggal diam dan mengacak rambut cokelat keemasan milik kekasihnya. Ia begitu terbuai dengan ciuman penuh damba yang Chanyeol berikan padanya. Pagutan yang disusul dengan organ tak bertulang yang melesak masuk ke dalam mulut, membuat Baekhyun mendesah hebat.

Chanyeol sungguh pencium yang ulung dan Baekhyun bangga akan hal itu.

Ketika Chanyeol melepas pagutannya, seutas benang saliva menempel dan menjadi penghubung bagi keduanya. Chanyeol menjilat bibir mengkilat Baekhyun seraya melumuri tangannya dengan cairan bening yang akan memudahkan dirinya untuk masuk.

"AAK!"

Jari tengahnya yang gemuk berhasil merangsek ke dalam lubang ketat Baekhyun. Kekasihnya bergerak-gerakk tidak nyaman menahan sensasi perih pada dinding analnya karena sebuah intrusi yang tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun yang berkeringat dan seksi itu, "Apa sakit, Baek?"

Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Giginya ia gertakkan untuk menahan rasa nyeri hingga ke pori-pori kulitnya.

"Maaf, sayang."

Untuk itu, saat jari telunjuknya hendak masuk, ia menelan semua pekikan yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Tangannya mengusak surai kekasihnya sedangkan bibirnya tak henti memporakporandakan isi mulut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuat gerakan keluar-masuk dengan jarinya, membuka lebar akses melalui gerakan menggunting dan sesekali ujung jarinya sengaja mengenai titik termanis yang ada dalam diri Baekhyun. Menyentuhnya berulang kali hingga kejantanan Baekhyun mengeluarkan cairan _precum_ yang cukup banyak. Pemuda mungil itu mengerang kenikmatan usai ia menitikkan air mata karena rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan.

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan sayu yang sarat akan nafsu. Baekhyun suka tatapan lapar Chanyeol yang hanya ditujukan untuknya itu.

"Um." Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya lagi. Ia perlu mencapai klimaks sesegera mungkin sebab rasanya cukup menyakitkan karena belum juga menemui surga dunia itu. Tak butuh _foreplay_ yang panjang. Baekhyun lebih memilih opsi agar Chanyeol cepat meneroboskan _ular besar_ nya yang berurat itu ke dalam tubuhnya.

Ketika Chanyeol mengarahkan penisnya yang menegang ke pintu masuk, suara ketukan dari luar mengusik aktifitas pergumulan mereka di pagi hari.

"Chanyeol, Kasper sudah menunggu kau di parkiran." Seru Kyungsoo yang tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi di balik pintu di hadapannya itu. Benar bukan firasat Baekhyun yang menerka jika Kyungsoo rajin bangun awal di pagi hari? Pasti pemuda bermata menyerupai burung hantu itu tengah mempersiapkan makanan untuk sarapan pagi anggota grupnya.

Chanyeol mengabaikan pesan Kyungsoo dan lanjut untuk melesakkan kejantanannya pada lubang anal Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengerang kuat saat miliknya dilingkupi kehangatan yang luar biasa nikmat dan tak dapat tertandingi oleh apapun. Miliknya sungguh diapit dengan lekat oleh lubang Baekhyun yang selalu ia rindukan. Sedangkan Baekhyun menggenggam erat seprai ranjangnya untuk membendung rasa nyeri yang kembali ketika benda tersebut seakan membelahnya menjadi dua. Namun, kala ujungnya yang baru merasakan ketatnya lubang Baekhyun, ponsel Chanyeol berdering nyaring disusul dengan ketukan keras di pintu.

"Chanyeol, ayo! Kita harus _check in_ dua puluh menit lagi!"

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat ekspresi dongkol Chanyeol yang tengah merasakan kehangatan yang ia rindukan itu. Lantas, Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar menjauhi dirinya. Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya asal dan meneriakkan kekesalannya.

Baekhyun menghadiahi ciuman di bibir penuh Chanyeol yang ia cintai, "Pakailah bajumu, Yeol. Aku akan mengecek kembali barang bawaanmu."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan ereksiku, sayang? Ini sungguh menyakitkan."

Baekhyun menaruh bokongnya di atas pangkuan Chanyeol dan membisikkan di telinganya yang lebar dengan nada yang amat seduktif, "Aku akan memberi dua kali lipat padamu kalau kau pulang lebih cepat."

"Aw!" Baekhyun memekik ketika Chanyeol menampar kedua bongkahan kenyal daging yang sangat disukai kekasihnya itu. Ia menggosokkan telapaknya pada permukaan yang nampaknya memerah.

"Call!"

Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol terakhir kali sebelum beranjak dari pangkuan kekasihnya. Ia mengenakan pakaian dalamnya kembali untuk mengambil koper Chanyeol dan melihat isinya.

"Awas saja kalau kau tak menepati janjimu. Akan aku tagih nanti!" Chanyeol menudingkan jarinya yang masih lengket gara-gara pelumas Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu aku bukan tipikal orang yang ingkar janji," ia melirik lewat bahunya, ingin menyindir kekasihnya yang masih terduduk di tepi ranjang, "tidak seperti seseorang jangkung bertelinga caplang yang masih berhutang untuk mengajakku main ski di Jepang."

Yah, sepertinya ia harus menenangkan _kebanggaannya_ seorang diri di bawah kucuran air dingin. Oh, jangan lupa ingatkan Chanyeol untuk memukul Kasper ketika mereka bertemu.

 **xXxXxXx**

Baekhyun melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan yang amat erat dari kekasihnya. Kasper bilang perjalanan mereka tidak akan memakan waktu yang lama karena ia pun tahu Chanyeol punya kesibukan tersendiri yang tak bisa ia ganggu gugat.

"Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu."

"Ponselmu punya fitur _video call_ kalau kau lupa, sayang."

" _Adikku_ akan lebih merindukan sarang ketat favoritnya, Baek."

Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol. Ia tersipu dan pipinya memerah mendengar ucapan frontal yang Chanyeol tuturkan karena ada orang lain yang masih memiliki telinga dan fungsinya masih berstatus sangat baik.

Kasper menarik tas ransel Chanyeol agar segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Dua koper bawaannya sudah diletakkan di bagasi. Bahaya apabila mereka terlambat _check in._ Tiketnya tidak dapat dikembalikan menjadi uang.

"Chanyeol, ini bahkan bukan pertama kalinya kalian berpisah. Berhentilah bersikap manja seperti itu." Ujar Kasper yang mulai dilanda kebosanan melihat tingkah laku sepasang kekasih yang dimabuk asmara. Chanyeol selalu seperti itu ketika ingin pergi ke luar negeri dan tidak ditemani Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melayangkan tatapan tajam yang menohok langsung tepat ke hati Kasper. Seakan dari sorot mata itu mengucapkan _bilang saja kau iri karena tidak memiliki kekasih manis yang mengantar kepergian seperti aku yang punya Baekhyun._

Sepanjang perjalanan, Chanyeol merengut kesal pada Kasper yang dengan teganya berani memisahkan dua insan yang ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama. Ia mengabaikan Kasper yang berbicara padanya dan memutuskan untuk berjalan memimpin di depan. Oke, Chanyeol mulai mendramatisir keadaan.

Saat tiga orang berkebangsaan Korea itu menjejakkan kakinya di ranah asing, hal yang pertama Chanyeol katakan adalah, "Kasper, aku rindu Baekhyun."

 **xXxXxXx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n:** ini adalah imajinasi liarku dibalik kencan pagi buta mereka yang ketauan sama fans! ahahaha.

duh, Chanyeol teh meuni _sweet_ pisan. mau pergi ke Rusia, pacarnya harus disenengin dulu yekan...

aku kan jadi iri sama Baekhyun :")

dimana sih dapetin pacar yang kayak gitu, Baek? aku juga mauu:')

Read n Review, juseyooooo


End file.
